


Tumblr Prompts - 200 Word Challenge

by triskellionquinn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Main story spoilers, More to Follow - Freeform, So Either Au Ra or Miqo'te, Tailed Warrior of Light, Tumblr Prompts, tail pulling, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskellionquinn/pseuds/triskellionquinn
Summary: I recently hit 200 followers on Tumblr, and as a celebration I asked for people to send me prompts of things that they wanted to see 200 words of. This is also to challenge myself to see how I do with such a limited number of words, as well as give myself the chance to write without having to make it anything big. So enjoy.





	1. Zenos/WoL - Tail Pulling - Rated E

**Author's Note:**

> "Consensual Zenos/WoL sexy times with tail pulling pls!" - Anon
> 
> Alright, I failed the 200 word limit, it's almost 300. But I learned very quickly that 200 words is really not a lot to work with lol.

Zenos let out a low groan as the tight channel clenched around him, one hand coming down to clutch firmly at moving hips as the other wound around a twitching tail. If only his enemies could see them now, the way their beloved Warrior of Light came apart under his touch.

  
   "That's a good boy..." The Garlean purred, sliding his hand from the adventurer's hip to the middle of his back, pressing down on his spine so the other was forced face down on the bed with his hips remaining high in the air. The sharp slap of skin on skin increased in volume as Zenos moved faster, harder. Long fingers squeezed the dexterous tail wrapped around his wrist before giving it a swift tug, making the Warrior cry out and grip tightly to the sheets. If it weren't for the way the other reflexively clenched around him, he would almost think it had hurt. But instead it made the Warrior's body tighten up deliciously.

  
The sound of tearing fabric told Zenos that the other had ripped into his sheets, probably to smother any sounds that might be pulled from his lips. Licking his own lips slowly before they pulled into a pleased smile, Zenos slid his hand up even further and tangled his fingers into hair that was much too soft for such a hardened warrior. Pulling up despite the cry of protest, Zenos chuckled softly and traced slow kisses along a flushed cheek. "What's this now? All out of snark and sass already? And to think... We've only just begun." He purred almost affectionately before trailing gentle kisses down along a sweat beaded shoulder only to chuckle as that tail in his hand twitched again eagerly at the threat, or promise, for more.


	2. WoL & Hien - Berry Tart - Rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would love to see WOL share a berry tart with someone." - ryuusei-no-subaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, 200+ words still technically counts as 200, right?

   "There you are." Hien said, recognizing the Warrior from behind. He held a cloth wrapped bundle in his hands as he approached the other. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet after the rather exciting events at the Nadaam. It still felt so surreal that the plan he had come to think was merely a foolish dream had come to fruition due to the fortunate arrival of some very odd Eorzean allies.

  
The Warrior looked up towards the Doman before slowly moving aside to allow Hien to sit next to him. Taking a seat, Hien unwrapped the cloth to reveal a warm, freshly made berry tart. "A gift from Esugen. He wanted to thank you for all you've done for him." He said, holding the tart out for the Warrior to accept.

  
Just as he was beginning to take his leave, a hand tugging on his clothing had him taking a seat once again in surprise only for his hands to be filled with half of the warm tart, the thick berry filling spilling out over his thumb. Instinctively Hien lifted his hand to his mouth to lick it clean before he realized that the Warrior had split his treat with him to share. A smile touched the Doman's face that grew at the answering smile he got in return. It wasn't a drink, but he lifted the tart in a toast all the same. "To the Khagan." He said with a soft chuckle as the Warrior lifted his own half and tapped the two halves together to reciprocate the sentiment.


	3. WoL & Haurchefant - Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're still doing requests and are also up for it: Haurchefant finding out that WoL is suffering from survivor's guilt and comforts him?" - Anon

   "I wonder if you're attempting to play hide and seek like the children do. If you are, then you're rather terrible at it, my friend." Haurchefant said, offering a simple smile as he approached the Warrior standing in solitary atop the outer walls of Camp Dragonhead. He didn't have to ask to know that something was bothering the other, the heavy gaze in their eyes as they stared at the landscape before them. The knight took a moment to share the silent stare at nothing in particular, wanting to ask what it was that had the other looking so downtrodden. Though he had an idea. In a matter of days, this powerful warrior had lost friends, their home and had been branded a traitor, forcing them to flee to the ice and snow covered lands of Coerthas. A part of him wished that Ishgard were not so closed off, but as it was he couldn't offer much more than a safe haven, and good company.

  
   "Come, it's freezing out here. Let's get you something warm to drink, and see if we can't take your mind off things." He suggested, offering the other a kind smile and feeling relieved when he got a small, tentative one in return. Turning on his heel, Haurchefant led the way to the stairs that would take them down away from the frigid air and into a place of welcoming warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you want to see fleshed out in a couple hundred words, feel free to send me an ask/message on Tumblr at http://triskellionquinn.tumblr.com/.


End file.
